And So Life Goes On
by quietlymocking
Summary: Set at the end of season five. Brian and Justin go through with the wedding, and move to New York together. I don't have a definite ending, but this is more or less season six if BJ had stayed together.


_"I don't want to live with someone who sacrificed their life and called it love to be with me."_

_"Neither do I."_

_"But," Brian continued, "I also don't want to give up what we're going to have. You deserve be the best homosexual you can be, Justin, and you can't do it in Pittsburgh. You can only do that in New York."_

_"Jesus, Brian!" Justin exclaimed. "You're not making any sense. Do you want me to leave or stay?"_

_"Both."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I want you to go to New York, but I want us to still get married and stay together," Brian said simply, as though Justin should have figured this out by now._

_"Meaning you want a long-distance marriage?" Justin asked skeptically. "How the hell would we pull that off?"_

_"No, you twat! Meaning we would get married as planned and move to New York together." Brian seemed to have been contemplating this idea for awhile now._

_"But you have Kinnetic here. You don't want me to give up my dreams for us, so why should I ask you to give up yours?" _

_"Because Kinnetic has been doing magnificently and it's about time that we open up a new office. And where better than New York? I've already asked Theodore if he would take over the office here, and he agreed enthusiastically. We've been talking about branching out for awhile. I had locations chosen and legal drafts drawn up months before I proposed. I told you a while back I was expanding, remember?"_

_"So you have been planning to move for months?" Justin asked, confused._

_"No, I was going to hire someone for the new for the New York office and stay here. The only difference now is that Theodore will be in charge here, and we'll be in New York. Besides, would I have bought Britin if I was planning to move away?"_

_"Oh, shit, what are we going to do with Britin?" Justin exclaimed._

_"What are we going to do with Britin?" Brian repeated slowly, almost cautiously. "So you want to, then? You want us to start our life as a happily married couple in the Big Apple?" Brian was doing his best to contain his excitement, lacing his last sentence with sarcasm. He'd been on edge for several days trying to figure out the best way to ask Justin._

_"Well, I guess it makes the most sense..." Justin had barely finished before he felt himself attacked by Brian, his lips covered completely by his lover's, and his body smothered under Brian's muscular one. Justin opened his eyes and saw that Brian was beaming at him._

_"You...little...sneak!" Justin exclaimed between kisses."You could have told me what you had planned a bit sooner!" Justin was catching on as to just how much his approval meant to Brian. Brian just grinned before turning the subject back to their house._

_"We can sell the manor. Find a new Britin in New York...together this time." _

_Justin grinned, and though every light in the loft was dim, Brian could only see sunshine._

Brian had found a single-room bathroom in the church's basement and paced there anxiously. Did he regret his choice? No, not one bit. Justin deserved to become an artist in New York, and he - no, they _both - _deserved to be happy together. So why did he feel so jittery? He was _Brian Kinney, _and Brian Kinney doesn't do nervous. Maybe it was that Mikey had been so let down when he discovered that in addition to losing his daughter, Mel, Linds, and Gus, his best friend and Justin would also be moving away. Whatever disappointment Michael felt was hidden today, however. He was Brian's best man, and had spent the past hour bouncing around the church, greeting guests and making sure everything was perfect. So then why was Brian so _nervous?_ Well, fuck, it was his wedding day, wasn't it? He had every right to be nervous. Brian nearly jumped out of his skin when the door flew open.

"Brian, what the hell are you doing hiding?" Michael demanded. "It's almost time!"

Brian attempted to appear calm, and though he was well-known for having an excellent poker face, Brian knew he was failing miserably. Michael could read him like a book.

"Hey, don't worry," Michael said soothingly. "It's going to be amazing."

Brian nodded curtly, afraid that he might vomit if he opened his mouth to respond.

"You don't regret it, do you?" Michael suddenly sounded worried. Brian shook his head vigorously.

"Well, it must mean a lot to you then. I've never seen you this nervous." Brian gave Michael a strained smile, and suddenly found himself wrapped in Michael's arms. "It's going to be great," Michael whispered in his ear.

"Thanks Mikey."

_"Jesus Christ, why the fuck is everyone moving away?!" Debbie had demanded upon discovering Brian and Justin's first plans as newlyweds. They had told everyone about their move to New York over Debbie's weekly family spaghetti dinner._

_"The art world's calling," Brian said, attempting to mask his pride and finding it impossible. "Sunshine's going to be world famous by the end of our second month there." Justin beamed, blushing._

_"Honey, we'll be there at your first opening," Emmett said in his supportive way._

_"I still don't really know if we're doing the right thing by leaving," Justin said, though he knew deep down that he and Brian had their minds were made up._

_"Well, Justin, you know I think it's great," Lindsay said. "You belong where you can really be appreciated, and I know you're going to be fantastic."_

_"Of course he will be!" Deb answered Lindsay. "But I'm going to miss everybody! First you and Mel and the kids, and now Brian and Sunshine. You're all going to call every single fucking day, and be here on every holiday. I don't care if it's Christmas or the goddamned Memorial Day weekend, you're going to be here, you understand?"_

_Debbie spoke to not one person in particular, but Brian answered "Yes, Mother" in a patronizing voice. He expected a slap upside the head in response, but Debbie simply said "Good," and said not another word. _

_There was a short silence in which Michael chose to stab his spaghetti rather violently._

_Brian and Justin both knew that while everyone was being supportive, they were feeling as angry as Michael._

_"Well, don't worry, we're not moving just yet," Justin began, hoping to ease the tension and help Michael feel at least a little better._

_"Yeah," Brian continued Justin's thought. "First there's the wedding, and after we get back from the honeymoon it's going to take us at least six months to find a house and set up the new office in New York, so you'll still be seeing plenty of us for awhile."_

_The mood of the room seemed to relax a bit. _


End file.
